


Midnight Memories

by DrowningFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bakeryboy!Harry, Coach!Louis, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, I put your body to the test with mine, Kinks, Larry Centric, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Ziall Horlik, complicated relationship, eleanor won't be in this much, i might add tags along the way, larry stylinson - Freeform, let me be the one to lift you heart and save your life, let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningFeels/pseuds/DrowningFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' girlfriend Eleanor goes off to visit her parents for a month. Little did Louis know that during that month without Eleanor, his life would change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the title of this story is from the boys' new album, which i am very excited about! I hope you guys like this story, i have plenty of ideas for this story, but i need to get them organized.

“Where are you going? Can i least get an answer to my question?” Harry yells.

  
Harry chases Louis upstairs where Louis runs to the roof of Harry’s flat. The cold air hits them both and Louis wraps his arms around waist to keep the heat of his body contained. Harry sees where Louis is standing, with his back facing him. Harry keeps a safe distance between them because he isn’t sure where things are going or what is going to happen.

“Harry i can’t continue to do this, don’t make this any more difficult than it needs to be. Could we just forget this all happened and save whatever we have left if there is anything left”

  
“L- Lou, you can’t, please don’t go. I don’t want to be alone again… Don’t leave me. You don’t understand how the past few weeks have meant to me. I have never felt this alive with anyone before and i don’t think i will ever feel something like this again.“ Louis looks into Harry’s eyes and sees the tears welling up in the younger lad’s eyes, the sincerity of his words strike him, but he tries to not let it get to him. It breaks his heart seeing him like this, but he is doing what is best for the both of them. He honestly didn’t expect to things to get as far as they did, especially with how much time has passed. And to think, both of them would have never expected any of this a month ago.

* * *

  
Harry was making his way back to his flat carrying groceries, and when he arrived he saw Louis inside his living room. This didn’t surprise him much since Louis came by his place every once in a while and he gave Louis a spare key months ago.

  
“Hey Lou, what’s up?”

  
“Nothing much Haz, just came by to see if you wanted to hangout later on? But if you’re busy, it’s fine, we can hangout another time.” Harry was considering on not going out this weekend, but he wasn’t getting out as much as he used to, so he though getting some fresh air would do him some good.

  
“Sure, do you have anything planned?”

  
“Let’s go to a bar, i want to get drunk.” Harry smirked because he knew Louis wanted to get shitfaced. Louis is usually very entertaining when he gets drunk, it’s a whole different funny side to him, one more loosened and no rules.

  
“Is Eleanor coming?”

  
“Oh, i forgot to tell you the other day, but El left earlier this week to visit her parents and she won’t be back for a month. I didn’t exactly want to go see the mother-in-law especially since it’s still a bit early in our relationship.”

  
“Still haven’t gotten serious with her? How long has it been, like 8 months?”

  
“9 months, but we’re taking things slow, but i’ve been waiting for the right moment to propose the idea of her moving in with me. Whatcha think”

  
“Go for it if you think it’ll make you happy.” Harry honestly did mean those words, but a small part of him was rather jealous of Eleanor. Harry has always had a slight crush on him since the day they met, but has never said anything to Louis. Harry figured he’d be happier having Louis in his life than making things awkward between them and potentially ruining their friendship.

  
“You really think so? You don’t think i’m rushing anything? Oh that also reminds me, can i crash here while El is away? I don’t like being lonely”

  
“Well if you think you’re ready to get serious with her then why not and of course Lou, you’re welcome to crash here anytime you want, it’s not like i care.” Harry added sarcasm to his voice at the end, but Louis knows Harry well enough to know that he was being serious as well.

  
“Alright, i’ll gather some of my belongings, bring them over, and meet you here later today?” Harry gave him a thumbs up and Louis waved his goodbye.

 

* * *

  
Harry finished showering, cleaning up his place a bit and decided to wait for Louis, so he crashed on the couch listening to The 1975. He doesn’t have his outfit put on yet because he didn’t want to ruin it, but Harry is getting very impatient waiting for Louis, but it’s not surprise since it’s Louis. Louis has always been one to take his time getting ready or doing whatever it is he needs to do. Harry goes to his room and sees his outfit laid out on his bed. The shirts is a dark shade of blue and has white hearts all over the shirt, he’s wearing his usual choice of black skinny jeans and his favorite, worn down, comfortable, brown boots. Just as Harry finished getting dressed, Louis walks into Harry’s place and is already being loud.

  
“Harehh where are you?” Louis says with a beer bottle that is half way empty.

  
“In my room, are you ready to go or do you still needs to get ready?”

  
“I’m always ready Harold, stop being such an uptight prick”

  
Harry sees Louis sitting on his couch in an awkward position and sees him drinking what’s left of his beer. Harry sighs because the plans have already been ruined, and he’s left with a somewhat drunk, sloppy Louis.

  
“Louis, just lay there while i return, i’m going out to get some things. Don’t do anything wild while i’m gone.”

  
“Shhh, i’m trying to finish this beer and i can’t do it if you’re talking to me” Louis says as he puts the empty bottle back into his mouth.

  
Harry drives to the closest liquor store and buys a 24-pack of beers and some wine to at least have another choice of drink since he gets bored of only drinking beer. Afterwards, he goes to the nearest McDonalds and ordered 50 chicken nuggets. One of Harry’s top rules to drinking is never to drink on an empty stomach. He drives back to his flat and he sees Louis on the floor next to the sofa.

  
“You only had one job mate, and even then you couldn’t handle it.”

  
“Nooo, i saw a dust bunny and it tried to run away from me and hid under the sofa. I was trying to protect your house Harry.”

  
Harry picks Louis up and sits him next to himself. Harry opens a beer a hands it to Louis, even though it probably isn’t a good idea, but who cares, they might as well get fucked up if they’re in the safety of his home.

  
After a an hour of a half of drinking, eating chicken nuggets, listening to music and playing Call of Duty on Xbox live, Harry decides it’s best to end the night soon. Louis is on the verge of falling asleep, but somehow he is still managing to stay awake. Suddenly Try Hard by 5 Seconds of Summer starts playing on Harry’s iHome dock and Harry decides one awkward weird dance wouldn’t be bad. He grabs Louis’ hands and they start jump up and down as if they were at a rave and sing the lyrics at the top of their lungs. When the second chorus comes on and Luke starts singing “You’re so out of reach, and i’m finding it hard ‘cause you make me feel, make me feel, yeah she makes me feel…” Harry’s heart starts to race and then the distance between them is closing, and their lips almost touch, but then Harry lets go of Louis, making Louis fall face first on the sofa. To Harry it felt like minutes had passed by, but in reality only a few seconds had passed and he found himself picking Louis up and apologizing. Harry makes a mental note to smack himself for trying to pull a stunt like that.

  
Harry ends up carrying Louis to his room and lay him on his bed. Louis is too drunk to do anything for himself, so Harry takes Louis shoes off and wraps him up with a blanket. Harry goes back to the living room and lays out on the sofa. He blows air out of his mouth and runs his fingers through his hair, sliding it back. “What the hell was that.” He lays there staring at the ceiling completely flustered and unsure if Louis was conscious about what just happened. Probably not since he’s pretty wasted, but if he does remember then it’s going to be one long and awkward morning when the time comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!  
> I haven't had much time to proofread, but i will try to do so some time this week.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Waking up, Harry looked around his surroundings and noticed he was laying on the sofa in his living room and then a massive pain surged to his head.

“Aww man, what the fuck” Harry slowly sat up and tried to find the energy to stand up. As soon as he stood up he immediately regretted it. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom and found himself hurling into the toilet bowl. After about 5 minutes he thought he was fine, but he just ended up hurling a bit more. After what felt like an internity he finally stopped hurling. He got up and opened the medicine cabinet and took out some pills from the aspirin bottle.

He headed over to the kitchen and opened a bottle of water and swallowed the aspirins. He turned his back against the kitchen counter and rests his hands on the counter to support himself. He tried to recollect the memories of last night and the first one that popped up was the moment where him and Louis were about to share a kiss. He blinked a couple of times and told himself that it was nothing more than friends being drunk and having too much fun, although in the back of his mind he did wish their lips would have touched, even the slightest. ‘No you can’t do this to yourself, Louis is straight and has a girlfriend, he doesn’t want you, he told himself.

After Harry cleared his mind, he headed over to his room and saw Louis still sleeping in his bed. He looks like an angel, so sweet and innocent, oh the nights Harry has spent dreaming about cuddling and sleeping with Louis in bed. At times he feels as if Eleanor isn’t enough for Louis, but he has had this conversation with Louis before and it didn’t end well, Louis didn’t talk to Harry for weeks and Harry didn’t handle it very well. Harry got into a phase of depression and would drink himself to sleep or not go to work for days to stay at home and sleep. It was a surprise that Harry still managed to keep his same job down at the bakery.

He went over to Louis and nudged him. He whispered his name to wake him up, but that proved to be futile, instead Harry started to tickle Louis and Louis started to giggle and thrash about on bed. “Harry st- stop Harry, i can’t breathe!” Harry continued to tickle him for a bit more until he saw Louis slap his hand over to his mouth. Louis rushed to the bathroom and as Harry did earlier, he was puking into the toilet. Harry told himself that he should’ve expected that, but nevertheless he went to the bathroom to comfort his friend. “Just let it all out man. You had quite too many drinks last night” he smoothly ran his hand on Louis back in a up and down motion. Louis found his composure and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry opens the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a new toothbrush for Louis.

“Here, i’m pretty sure you want to get that nasty taste out of your mouth and you can obviously see there’s some mouthmouth next to the toothpaste. I’ll be in the kitchen making breakfast while you erm- clean up.”

 

Louis brushed his teeth three times trying to rid himself of the smell and taste of vomit, but somehow he couldn’t wash it away. Then he used some of Harry’s mouthwash, Listerine, and that managed to rinse it all away, but it sure was strong that it his eyes become watery from the stinging sensation. Louis walked to the kitchen and saw that Harry was making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Louis couldn’t hide the excitement as he slightly squealed because he loves when Harry cooks. He always jokes about Harry being the best chef in town regardless if he only worked in a bakery. He would see Harry blush and how it would spread down to his throat and Harry would shush him; Louis found it charming.

“The food will be ready in a few, do you mind if you could set up the table?”

“Yeah, sure thing Haz.”

Louis grabbed some plates from one of the cabinets, and two pairs of knives and forks. He placed the plates across from each other and put a knife and fork on opposites end of the plates. Harry came by with three big plates, each carrying the food he cooked up. Louis could smell the food and just on time his stomach started to rumble.

“Oi, quiet down, the food is ready now” Harry joke, making Louis giggle.

“Any plans for today?” Louis asked, staring at Harry as Harry settled the plates onto the table.

“Uh, i was thinking we could go out to town for a bit and maybe grab a bite afterwards.”

“Mm, the food smells good. Are there any places here where we could have fun? Say like an amusement park?”

“Yeah i saw this places not too far from here, but i’m not very sure if it would be suitable for us. I’ll check in a few and see if you’d like to go.”

Towards the end of their meal Louis thought it would be fun to throw bacon at Harry, which actually became a game of bacon basketball, with Louis trying to throw the bacon into Harry’s mouth. Louis had a terrible time aiming properly at Harry’s mouth, but they enjoyed themselves. When they finished, Louis excused himself and told Harry he was going to take a shower, Harry nodded and decided to look up the place he mentioned a bit earlier. He saw that the place had attraction for kids and adults, both separated and integrated, depending on what they wanted to do. He didn’t think it would be a bad idea to go and copy and pasted the directions into his phone’s GPS.

He went to the bathroom to go tell Louis and he didn’t expect to find the door slightly peaked open. Harry questioned whether he should quickly look to see Louis or just wait till Louis was done showering to tell him about what he found so far, but the first option seemed better when he figured it wouldn’t hurt if he saw his uh- friend naked. Harry and him have basically seen each other almost naked with the exception of boxer briefs covering them, it wouldn’t much of a difference to see Louis naked, he’s even dreamt of it anyway; but Harry was not prepared with what he saw when he peeked into the bathroom. His eyes slowly crept from Louis feet, going upwards, he stopped at Louis’ bum and noticed how ample Louis’ bum was. Two round cheeks and better in person than in Harry’s dreams. The pants Louis wore did no justice to show how well his butt did without them, and as Harry eyes continued their hike up, he couldn’t help but admire Louis’ body. Harry wouldn’t mind praising his body and taking care of it as if it were the last thing he ever be able to touch. Harry saw Louis’ pudge and chuckled to himself; he’s always loved Louis’ pudge and how adorable it looked on him. Harry didn’t even realize that his bulge was starting to show through his sweatpants and he scurried off to his room and waited until he knew the coast was clear.

Louis walked into Harry’s room and saw that he was acting weird, as if he was trying to hide something. Louis shrugged it off and alerted Harry that he was done using the bathroom, Harry just smiled and didn’t say a word. Louis headed for the living room and his mind was racing about why Harry was acting the way he did just momentarily.

Harry gathered his outfit and went the bathroom. He could still smell the lingering scent of green apple shampoo and irish spring soap that Louis used during his shower. He stripped himself of his clothes and looked into the mirror, Harry thought to himself that he appeared to be a fit lad, but not fit enough if it doesn’t make Louis second guess himself about his sexuallity. Harry chuckled to himself and thought if there is anybody in the world that ever does that to people of the same sex. He turned the knobs of the shower and waited until the water was warm, a little on the hot side. Harry started to get an erection again and he didn’t want to give himself a stroke, but with the image of Louis naked in the bathroom still fresh in his mind he didn’t have the will to stop himself. He grasped himself and started to stroke in a slow motion, thumbing the tip of his penis to create a more intense pleasure. Harry started to pick up his pace a bit, then his other hand soon found itself behind him circling his rim. All the stimulation Harry was getting was getting him close to his edge and Harry threw his head back and found his release. “Shit, that has got to be one of the best climaxes yet” Harry told himself. He grabbed his loofah and rubbed his soap on it, then he wondered how Louis used the soap because there wasn’t a new bar out and he didn’t bring a loofah either, but Harry let it go. After he rinsed off the suds, he applied shampoo to his hair and started to lather it all over his head and massaged his scalp. Harry always enjoyed massaging his scalp when he shampooed his hair, it just feels relaxing and a different typed of sensation compared to sexual sensation. Harry rinsed off the shampoo and turned off the water, he got out of the shower and grabbed his towel to dry off. He looked into the mirror and saw that it was foggy from all the condensation and imagined as if he were in a sex scene. “Could we not do this again” he said as he mind started to go into dirty thoughts of Louis again.

Louis saw Harry coming into the living room and hopped off the sofa. “Let’s go, i’m ready to get the hell out of here” Louis said with a wide grin. “Calm your pants Lou, i just need to make sure i’m not forgetting anything important and then we can go” After Harry did his roundabout the flat he grab his car keys from the kitchen counter and met Louis at the door. They both exited and Louis went ahead to Harry’s car while Harry locked the door. Harry unlocked the door and Louis jumped into the car like a child, Harry rolled his eyes, but had a smirk on his face. They drove off to the fun park within 30 minutes and Louis looked a bit amused and eyes squinted being a bit suspicious of the place. “C’mon, let’s go inside mate” Harry said, patting Louis’ shoulder.

They went inside and were told they’d have to buy one of the fun park’s card and apply money into the card if they wanted to enjoy the attraction since 90% of them needed a card. Harry bought a card for both him and Louis and put money into the cards. “So what did you want to do first?” Harry asked, handing Louis a card. “I think i saw some go-karts outside, i wanna get on those first!” They headed through the back where there were doors and to their right they saw there were go-karts and Louis raced over to get in line. “I bet you can’t outspeed me Harold!” Lous said, his voice getting smaller the farther he became. Harry walked over to the line and saw how excited Louis seemed to be, they didn’t wait in line too long and got found their go-karts. Harry sat in the go-kart next to Louis so it wouldn’t be an unfair advantage. Louis looked at Harry and said “have a nice time eating my dust” then winked, making Harry blush slightly.The employee went over the rules and afterwards starting to countdown.

“3, 2, 1, GO!”

Louis and Harry both accelerated at the same time, but Harry’s kart randomly jerked to the side, driving him off course for a second, leaving Louis in the lead. Harry pressed on the gas pedal as hard as he could to try to catch up to Louis, and when did he saw the smile and laughter coming from him, how his hair was blowing in the wind and the crinkles by his eyes from the smiling. It was a genuine smile, one that never wanted to leave but would eventually have to and it made Harry’s heart melt at the idea of Louis being in such a state of joy. When Louis saw Harry catching up, he bumped into him to drive him off the course, even if it was a rule to not bump karts, but who cares when you’re having fun. Harry grinned and tried to do the same and it worked, the only problem was it made both of them spin and stuck in the middle of the track making other drivers go around them. They both started to laughing uncontrollably as one of the obviously annoyed employee made his way to them to help them out of their situation. The employee helped Harry first and Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis.

“Sayonara loser” Harry said as he sped off, leaving Louis behind.

Harry made it to the finish line, sitting tall with pride as he waited for Louis’ arrival. Louis rolled up moments later and Harry was biting his bottom lip.

“Oh shut up, that was not fair and you know it” Harry shrugged and tried to suppress his laughter, but failed.

The two carried on with their day, playing some laser tag, paintball, climbing walls, and what more the fun park offered. As Harry was driving home he tried to capture the occasional look at Louis as he saw the smaller boy looking out the window. Harry wanted to know Louis was thinking about, but he was sure it had nothing to do with him.

“Do you want me to drop you off at your place because you didn’t bring much over and you said you wanted to stay?”

“Well i drove to your place, so i kind of need my car back since i’m going to work tomorrow…”

“Oh erm- yeah you’re right. Do you still want to stay the night then?”

“No, i’ll drive back to my place and see you tomorrow night, i need to gather my things if i plan on staying with you for the next few weeks.” Harry nodded.

The sun started to set when Harry park in front of his flat. He looked over and saw Louis had fallen asleep. Harry smiled, but inside he was hurting. Louis was someone so close to him, but far out of his reach. It pained him to wake him up, but he had to. Louis created a whining noise, but opened his eyes and realized they were at Harry’s place. Louis got out of the car and stretched, he patted Harry on the shoulder and thanked him.

“Looks like i got to go, i need to get ready for tomorrow and get some shut eye for work tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow evening bub, is that alright?”

“Yeah, you have a key to my place. If i’m not here then i’ll probably be out running an errand, but get you can get comfortable, i don’t mind.” Louis smiled and nodded.

“C’mere you” Louis said, bringing Harry in for a hug. Harry hugged Louis back, holding him tight. Louis let go, but Harry held on a little bit longer, but too long where Louis would question him.

“Bye Harry, till tomorrow” Louis said as he entered his car. Harry watched Louis pull out and drive away, his heart sinking, already missing Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Katrina who helped beta for this chapter. Her words of encouragement honestly did help me become more motivated to continue this story; not that i wanted to stop writing, but this story has not been a priority of mine and i'll explain at the end.
> 
> Enjoy xx.

“Harry could you take out the trash when you’re done handling that customer?”

 

“Yeah Barbara, no problem.” Harry turned his attention to the customer and asked what they wanted.

 

“Could i get a banana nut muffin and a hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

 

“Mhm, would you like anything else?” Harry said, giving the beautiful girl a smile.

 

“No, that will be all.” She paid Harry, and put a proportion of her change into the tip jar along with a slip of white paper. Harry watched her leave and just giggled to himself. He wonders if half of the girls that have attempted to flirt with him even notice that he’s gay. Sure he doesn’t go around telling everybody, but he doesn’t make an effort to flirt back either, he doesn’t even fit the typical stereotypes, but he does like the confidence of those girls who even try.

 

The more the day progressed, the more Harry thought about Louis and how that boy will give him a run for his money during his stay. He was a bit excited to have Louis stay for the next few weeks, who knows what was going to happen with Louis around.

 

-

“Shirts, check. Shorts and pants, check. A couple pairs of socks, check. Other miscellaneous things, check. I think i have everything set.” Louis checked his watch and it was getting close to becoming seven in the afternoon. “I should probably head out in a few, but before i go i should take a shower. I should text Harry too if he’s going to be cooking for me, hehe.”

 

Hey Haz, are you cooking tonight? If not it’s cool, i’ll pick something on the way.

 

Sorry Lou, not tonite. If you’re going to be picking up some food could you get me some too! Thanks, love you xx.

 

Gotcha, i’m getting chinese. See you in an hour. x

 

Louis arrived at Harry’s flat, having ordered pork fried rice, chicken wings, and eggrolls, it wasn’t very chinese orientated, but Louis always loved buying food from there every once in a while. Louis entered Harry’s flat and called for the boy, “Harry, i’m here!” he received no response. “Hm, he must be out.” Louis groaned because he didn’t want to be rude and start eating without Harry. He reached into his pocket and took his phone out.

 

Um… When do you think you’ll be back? Louis expected to have a quick response but it took a few until he got his response.

 

C u in a few, driving at the mo.

 

Louis didn’t respond back, he certainly didn’t want to be the reason Harry would into an accident over a text. Louis went back outside to grab his bag, as he was about to go inside until he saw Harry coming. Harry parked and go out of his car, flipping his hair to the side.

 

“Oi mate, hurry up i’m starving.”

 

Harry slowly jogged to Louis and clapped him on the shoulder “I know, i didn’t want to keep you waiting princess,” he winked at Louis who rolled his eyes and glared at him.

 

“Oh fuck off Harold” Louis said in a stern joking manner. “I’m going to drop my bag at your room, i hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Louis, i don’t care, go ahead, i’m going to go shower, make yourself at home if you haven’t already.”

 

Louis went into Harry’s room and threw his bag on the bed then raced back to the kitchen to serve himself food. He didn’t have the will to grab  a plate. He took a fork out of the kitchen drawer and ate rice straight from the box, he shoved an eggroll into his mouth and ate whatever he could of the chicken. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but when his started to hiccup it became a nuisance and eventually having a stomach ache. Louis headed over to the sofa and laid down to contain the sickening feeling in his stomach.

 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me” Louis lifted his head up to see where Harry was standing at the entrance of the hallway wearing a towel around his waist and one wrapped around his hair.

 

“What?” Louis asked confused.

 

“You’re not going to crash on the sofa again, aren’t you?”

 

“No?... I ate too much at once man, i just need to lay off for a bit.”

 

“Aww poor princess, do you want me to take care you of?”

 

“Stop being such a jerkoff and if you could kindly do so”

 

Harry made his way over to Louis on the sofa and lifted him up in his air bridal style. Harry carried Louis off to his room and laid him on the bed.

 

“Second time in the past few days. That’s a record since i’ve never needed to carry you more than once a month and that’s only after you’re passed out drunk.”

 

“Would you look at that, aren’t I special?” Louis chuckled rubbed Harry head, knocked the towel off.

 

“Very special” Harry said in a sarcastic manner. “Don’t do anything stupid before this weekend, we need to go out Saturday night. Have some fun, you know?”

 

“Can we go to a club? I want to go dancing” Louis stated after being laid on the bed by Harry.

 

“yeah sure, don’t do any stupid shit with anybody though, or Eleanor will be after your ass.” Louis mocked Harry by mimicking him, making Harry hit Louis with pillow.

 

“Go to sleep, i’ll see you tomorrow” Harry said as he left the room.

 

“Well are you forgetting? Are you going to be sleeping in bed with me or?...”

 

“Um-... yeah sure, i got some things to do first and i have to sleep. Just go to sleep, i’ll be there later” Harry scurried off to the kitchen to grab his food and eat in the dining room and took a while to think about what Louis said between bites. “I mean sure we’ve slept in the same bed before… That would only be if we got lonely or if he was staying for a day or two… If i sleep as far as possible from Louis on the bed then there wouldn’t be any risks or harm done, right?” Harry said in his mind.

 

Harry went to the kitchen and left his plate in the sink, leaving the chore of cleaning the plates till the next morning. He went to his room where Louis was fast asleep. He noticed that he still had the towel wrapped around his waist and went to his dresser and opened about the drawer to grab one his boxer briefs. He slipped them on and let the waistband slap his waist, making innocent Louis stir in the bed. Harry walked to his bed and got in, finding a comfortable position in bed, but he felt a hand pulling on his arm.

 

“Come closer” Louis said barely audible

 

“Hm?” Harry asked, looking at Louis. Louis became frustrated and pulled Harry’s arm again, bringing the younger boy closer.

 

“I don’t know Lou, i don’t to end up erm- poking you in the morning.” Harry cheeks became flushed with a shade of crimson red and he was glad Louis could see him with the lights off.

 

“Seriously?” Louis asked in a bland tone “I wouldn’t worry too much about that, who knows maybe i’ll be the one poking you” Louis chuckled at his own comment and patted Harry’s hand that was on his waist. With that being said, Harry scooted closer to Louis.

 

“Who knows maybe we’ll end up spooning” Louis said, lightly elbowing Harry.

 

“Louis, shut up and go to sleep, we both have to work tomorrow.”

 

“Oh and i’ll be arriving to the flat late tomorrow, i’m helping coach the football team this year” Harry squeezed Louis, making Louis slightly gasp and quieting him down.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up in the middle of the night for no reason and could not go back to sleep, displeased with himself for waking up. When he checked the time, he saw that it was 3am, and quietly groaned. He looked over to Louis and could not process in his mind how breathtaking Louis was with the moonlight shining on him. He started at Louis for who knows how long, noticing little details on him. He saw that Louis’ stubble was to become noticeable and found it endearing, usually Harry never went for guys that had too much facial hair, but it only made the elder more attractive. He reached his hand over and moved the hair that was hanging off in his face, making the small boy scrunch his nose in his sleep.

 

Harry laid in his spot on the bed pondering if he should scoot closer to Louis. Would he mind? Harry was willing to test his luck, but what would his excuse be if Louis woke up and questioned him about the canoodling, what would he have to say then. Fuck it, Harry thought. He wiggled his way closer to Louis, but not as close as he first anticipated, but he also did not want to make it obvious so he moved close enough to have some physical touch, which did not help much considering that it tickled Harry and most likely tickled Louis. Louis giggled, making Harry go stiff, but the coast was clear after Harry saw Louis breathing deeply and wrapping himself more with the blanket. He released his breath that he didn’t know he was holding and decided to have another attempt of falling asleep; the small gap between him and Louis, did just the trick to put him back to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to those who have been waiting for my update; I have been very busy lately with school, and considering that I am a senior in high school i've been stressing over college applications and things along that line. 
> 
> I also would like to apologize for how short this chapter is, but I will promise that i can make my chapters longer and hopefully more interesting as long as you don't expect me to update too often...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I apologize for having not update for a long time. 
> 
> I want to apologize to Lauren because I told her I was going to update soon, which I obviously did not.
> 
> Also I think you should thank LO_LA because I read her comment this morning, which made me decide to update, even if I or my beta have not proofread this chapter. 
> 
> My explanation will be at the end.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

It was Tuesday, still early in the week, but Louis and Harry both agreed they would go to a club when the weekend arrived to make up for last weekend, even if it was Louis’ fault for being drunk last weekend. Harry made a mental note to talk to Louis about the drunk driving Louis did, it slipped his mind that Louis put himself in such danger. He gathered his belonging from the back room of the bakery, preparing to leave early.

 

“Thank you for letting me get off shift a bit earlier than usual Barbara, I appreciate it very much. Don’t miss me too much!” Barbara pinched Harry on the side, teasing the boy.

 

“Don’t worry about it dear, you work hard around here. Don’t be afraid to come talk to me about anything, and if you ever need something, ask for it dear, I don’t mind at all. You know I think of you as a son.” Harry started to feel warm all over at what Barbara told him and gave her a hug. He said his goodbyes to the rest that were working that day and headed out to the school where Louis worked at.

 

“Let’s start from that top, I was not feeling the emotion in this scene and I know you guys can do better than this.” Louis said in a stern tone to his drama students. Harry sat in the back, hiding in the dark area of the auditorium where Louis would not notice him. He sat there for half an hour, surprised at how harsh Louis was directing his students. He has never seen this side of Louis before, but in an odd way it stirred inappropriate thoughts in his head, making his thigh jeans very uncomfortable. Assertive teacher Louis. Harry shook his head, he needed to focus on what was happening at the moment, he couldn’t be caught in a school with a boner. That would certainly not look good in the news and could he possibly get in trouble for it?

 

“Harry?” said a voice in the front of auditorium. “Take five everyone.” Louis made his way to Harry at the back of the auditorium. “Why are you back here Harry? I could barely see you, and why are you not at work?” Louis questioned, hands on his hips.

 

“I didn’t want to interrupt your masterpiece in the making and I decided to leave a bit early today just because.” Harry smiled, hoping that satisfied Louis’ questions. “Well you might as well make yourself useful and come up front. Just follow along and don’t say anything.”

 

“Alright everybody, gather around I have a something to say. This is a good friend of mine named Harry. He is a talent scout and always has expectation of my students. He is very well known in the drama industry and has a keen eye for what he does. Please don’t waste his time or disappoint him. And lastly, please don’t embarrass me.” Louis mischievously smiled at his class, knowing that they would be on their toes and give their best. Harry had to cover his face into his jacket to hide the ever growing laughter.

 

Louis heaved a sigh and was more than impressed with his class. “THIS is what I was looking for, I’m sure you all could tell the difference compared to your previous rehearsals. Just in the nick of time as well. Be prepared for your quiz on Friday that is based on chapter 9 in your textbooks. You may now depart.”

 

Louis and Harry both got up from their seats as Louis planted his face into Harry’s chest and combusted with giggles. “Hazza, I can’t believe that actually worked. Oh my gosh, you need to come by more often, maybe then will they start getting their act straight.” Harry had a cheesy grin on his face and rubbed Louis’ upper arm.

 

“Maybe it’s not them, maybe it’s your sassiness that is killing their enthusiasm.” Harry playfully retorted, making Louis roll his eyes.

 

“As if, if anything i’m probably motivating them to do better. I don’t think they realize that i’m trying to bring the best out of them, Harry. If you could see their full potential like i do, you would know why i am the why i am with them. I’m a bit worried for them honestly, this is my advance class and they have a production coming up soon and i’m not sure if they’ll be ready by then." Harry then realizes how much this is affecting Louis.

 

"Don't worry Lou, I'm sure you can sharpen them up before the production. Hey, I'll even leave work early to come and pretend that I'm a hot shot talent scout." He poked Louis in the rib to lighten the mood of the situation.

 

"Could you please, you would be a life saver Harry." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and embraced him in a tight hug. Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and soothed him by rubbing his sides with his thumbs in circular motions. “Come on, let’s go to my office,  I have to do some paperwork to do I hope you don’t mind waiting.” Louis said, biting his bottom lip hoping young Harold would come along.

 

“Not at all, the faster you get through with it the better.” Harry grinned, part of him excited that Louis wanted his company even if it was as simple as being in the room while he was busy with work. When they reached Louis’ office, Harry looked around. The office was a bit dim and there was clutter a of papers on Louis’ desk, it was a surprise how Louis even manage to find the papers he needed. “Wow… Looks nice.” Harry politely tried to ensure Louis, but Louis didn’t buy it. “I’m sorry my office is a mess, I have too much going on at the moment with little time, bare with me please” Louis nervously chuckled.

 

Harry uncomfortably sat in Louis’ office watching him go through the mound of papers and soon followed the sound of Louis’ grumbling stomach. Harry smirked and gave Louis a look, Louis grinned in a sheepish way, “You don’t mind do you?”  Harry got up heading out the door, “Does pizza sound fine?” Harry continue walking out but still heard Louis yell his thank you and gratitude.

\-----

Harry called his local pizzeria and ordered a whole pizza, already knowing his visit was going to drag on longer than he anticipated. After he got off the phone he headed to the nearest hardware store to look for a light bulb, being in that dim room was giving him a headache. He bought the light bulb and headed over to the pizzeria where his friend Liam worked as the manager. The employees that worked there knew Harry so they welcomed him. Harry jumped over the counter and headed towards the office located in the back, the employees were hesitant to say something because they weren’t sure if they should let him with him being the friend of their boss or follow through with the usual rules. Harry knocked three times and barged in without a reply. “Honey, I have arrived!” Harry announced, arms spread out.

 

“For goodness sakes Harry, don’t do that again. What are you even doing back here in the first place?” Liam offered Harry a seat and smiled.

 

“Oh you know, just ordering the best pizza ever and visiting my favorite person in the world.” Harry clasped his hands together and placed his chin on them, tilting his face a bit and blinked a few times.

 

“Oh cut it out Harry, how have you been?”

 

“Good, good. Enjoying myself very much and what life has to offer, what about you?

 

“Good, business has been good, family has been good, I can’t complain. How are you and um… yeah” Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t start this again Liam, can we just skip all the lecturing this time.” Liam threw his hands up in defense

 

“I just need to know, i need to make sure that he isn’t doing anything to hurt you”

 

“Liam, Louis doesn’t have the slightest idea that i even like him. I know what I am getting myself, if i get hurt it is going to be my fault.”

 

“When will I get to meet this Louis lad of yours?”

 

“Once again Liam, I am not with him, he is straight. He has a long-term girlfriend, but if you want to meet him then come by on Sunday.”

 

“Fine, he better be on his best behavior”

 

“Liam! Just promise me you won’t pressure him about anything”  

 

“I can’t promise you that, but i can try.”

 

Harry got up, said his goodbyes, got his pizza, and left. When he got back to the school and into Louis' office he saw the eldest pulling at his hair. "What's wrong?" Louis turned around and his eyes we glued to the pizza box.

"I'm starving and all of this work can go to hell!"

 

"You know Lou, I don't mind helping you. We can spend part of sunday completing these papers. Does that sound good?" Louis nodded and slouched in his chair, relief flooding through him.

 

"Feed me, I'm hungry" Louis signaled with his finger for Harry to come closer. Harry had more on his mind in the ways Louis could use those fingers of his, but he pushed that thought to the side, remember that Liam was coming over on Sunday.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but a friend of mine is coming over on Sunday and he wants to meet you.” Harry said as he took out a pizza slice from the box and aimed for Louis mouth. Louis took a bite and mumbled what sounded to be a sound of approval and continued chewing. The two finished most of the pizzas and putting themselves into food comas doing so, both of them not wanting to move.

 

“Are you ready to-” Harry stopped mid-sentence as he belched loudly. Louis joined in, belching louder than Harry, making them both laugh. “You’re a pig man” Harry said, but Louis replied with another belch. “Are you ready to go now?” Harry asked, scrunching his nose at how full he was feeling. Louis shook his head, not wanting to get up, the idea itself made him feel sick.

 

“Come on, it’s getting late.” Harry persisted, but Louis just groaned in response. “Your choice, I’ll see you later at my place then.” Harry threw a peace sign at Louis and left. As soon as Harry reached home he felt exhaustion hit him like a ton bricks. He headed for his room and plopped down. His eyes were becoming droopy and soon his eyelids were close, Harry not noticing that he even fell asleep.

 

\------

 

“Harry, I’m home” Louis called out and expected a response, but nothing. He went into the kitchen and dropped off his belongings on the breakfast bar, grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, which was surprisingly fully stocked and rested his elbows on the breakfast . Geez, Harry must really love his fruits. Louis was looking into the living room when he noticed a black marker on the glass table. Louis smirked and went to grab the marker. He headed towards Harry’s room and saw the young boy sleeping in peace, but not for long if Louis had to do anything with it.

 

Louis snickered as he drew all over Harry’s face. Harry’s face twitched once in a while, which only made Louis snicker even more and made the task of drawing whiskers more difficult than it was suppose to be. Louis then decided that write loser across Harry’s forehead knowing the curly hair boy would be confused as to how this all happened. The marker slipped out of Louis’ hand and made him gasp. Louis ducked, not wanting his prank to be foiled by Harry waking up and seeing him. Louis peaked to see if Harry had woken up, but the boy barely moved. Louis rolled his eyes at how much of a heavy sleeper Harry was. This boy could sleep through a storm. Louis chuckled at the thought and grabbed the marker to put the cap on it. He ruffled Harry’s hair and they boy still had yet to show any response of him of waking of, Louis left the room before he did anything else stupid that might wake the boy up.

 

Louis poured water into a kettle and turned on the stove, preparing himself a cup tea. Once he made his cup of tea he went through his bag that was placed on the breakfast bar and pulled a book. He went to the living room and rested his legs on top of the glass table, which was pretty sturdy. He sipped on his tea and let out an “ah.” He opened his book and started to read, getting lost in the story,. When he closed the book, he checked the time and threw his head back, groaning. “Why is it so late! I was only reading!” He got up and started to strip his clothes off on the way to Harry’s room. “I’m sure he won’t mind me sleeping in only my boxer briefs.” He threw his clothes in a pile at the corner of the room that he started a couple of days ago. Just as he was about to get in bed, he saw Harry cuddled up in bed using the whole blanket…. He didn’t want to wake up him up, so he opted on just snuggling close. As he snuggled closer, Louis could smell Harry’s scent; too much manliness for his taste, but it didn’t bother him too much. He could even smell the scent of Harry’s shampoo, which he liked very much. Louis had thought he awaken Harry as the taller lad started to move around in,but Louis only found himself having an arm wrapped around him. Louis wasn’t sure if Harry was actually awake or not, but he just laid there with Harry’s arm wrapped around him. At first Louis felt uncomfortable because he’s never been used to having this much physical contact for a long period of time with any guy before, but eventually he fell asleep instead of waiting for Harry to move again.

 

Harry smiled the rest of that night, knowing very well what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! I hope you guys understand that my beta and I are very busy people, especially in school, and we have an understanding that school comes first and to not let this story get in the way.   
> I already have chapter 6 ready, I just have to complete chapter 5.... So know that when I update for chapter 5, chapter 6 will come soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to make any excuses for how late this is.
> 
> Introducing Ziall! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“You can’t just run away from this Louis. Tell me, tell me that these past few weeks have been nothing but unforgettable memories. I know that some of this used to be all in my head and that everything was perfect and it was all going to be fun and games, but be honest with me Louis, did you value anything that happened between us” Harry said, feeling a bit frantic about what Louis has to say.

 

“I- I- Harry this isn’t fair, some of the things that happened weren’t suppose to happen”

 

And that did it for Harry, the tears that were threatening to leave his eyes not long again started to trail down his cheeks.

-

 

The weekend soon arrived, which brought along an exhausted Louis and Harry, but that was not going to stop from carrying on with their plans they had created earlier during the week.

 

Harry decided that Louis and him would go to the usual club he went to, also known as Club Venus. Harry was dressed up in his usual tight black jeans, wore a blue shirt with white hearts on it and his favorite brown boots. Louis mocked him for the shirt, but he didn’t mind, he knew he wasn’t exactly looking manly with the shirt, but that did not bother him. Louis wore black shorts and a white shirt, which was going to work because it’s not like he could go and dance with chicks on the dance floor, Eleanor would kill him if she found out.

 

“So you have been nagging at me all week for us to go at a club just for you to dress casual?” Harry asked Louis, while Louis paid little attention to him as he was typing on his phone.

 

“I uh- what?” Louis said looking up at Harry.

 

“Get off the phone mate, c’mon tonight we’re going to have fun and that means no using our phones. Just you and I enjoying tonight. Can you do that for me?” Harry asked Louis with pleading eyes. Louis sighed but nodded in agreement, but compromised with Harry that he could bring his phone as long as he had it on airplane mode, which worked for Harry.

 

They made their way to Harry’s car and before Harry started the engine he faced Louis.

 

“Look Louis, don’t do anything crazy or something you will regret when we get over there. I want you to have a good time, but don’t do anything that could hurt Eleanor, okay?” Harry was making sure his friend wouldn’t screw himself over, but the last part repulsed him to a degree, but he didn’t want Louis thinking he hated Eleanor, which was not the case either, but she got in the way between them.

 

-

As soon as the got into the club they went straight to the bar to loosen up a bit. Harry ordered an apple martini and Louis bought a couple of beers, but Louis eventually asked for a taste of Harry’s drink and loved the taste and finished it. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled at Louis. They sat on the bar stools watching the crowd dance on the dance floor, waiting to the alcohol to take effect. Before Harry noticed Louis was gone; he shrugged it off knowing Louis was probably someone on the dance floor enjoying himself.

 

Harry got up and started to dance his way into the crowd, letting the energized music and movement of people flow into him. Harry could feel his body coming to life, the thrilling experience of grinding bodies and youth forgetting and escaping all of their problems to make reality come to life in the night. Harry made his made towards the center and found a cute guy, he moved closer to this charming lad and started grinding him. Harry felt a vibe from this guy, nothing serious but he wouldn’t mind adding him to the his list one night stands. Just as he was to put his hands on the guy’s waist, he was bumped into. Harry was agitated but when he saw who it was he smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond’s torso.

 

“NIALL!” Niall turned around eyes bewildered, but when he saw Harry his face lit up.

 

“Harry! What are you doing here?” Niall yelled over the music, while managing to dance with Harry.

 

“I’ve been good, I loved the gathering Josh had with 5sos earlier during the week, what did you think?”

 

“I fucking loved them Haz, those lads know how to party. You should join us one day!”

 

“Just tell me when and where next time” A dark figure came behind Niall. A man with black jeans, a shirt that had the words “Cool Kids Don’t Dance, and his the beauty of this man was something words could not do justice. He moved Niall behind him in a possessive manner, and gave Harry a rough shove that sent him off balance and made Harry fall. “Back off he’s mine.”

 

“What the fuck is your problem mate, i wasn’t doing anything with him.” Harry said getting up.

 

“Oh my gosh, not this again, Zayn stop, don’t get us kicked out again.” Niall told his boyfriend and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry I got this babe, let me handle it.”

 

“No-” but before the blond could finish what he was saying he was interrupted.

 

“Hey! Who the fuck you think you are shoving my friend, punk.” Louis appeared out of no where, but Harry and Niall both knew where this was going.

 

Harry was going to stop Louis and just forget about this misunderstood situation but that clearly wasn’t going to happen once Louis swung a punch that connected to Zayn’s jaw. Before Louis and Zayn could get into a brawl, Harry lifts Louis up and throws him over his shoulder carrying him to the bathroom. He put Louis down once their in the bathroom that’s fortunately empty.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, we’re here to have fun, not to get into some fucking trouble.” Harry said with his eyebrows furrowed and a stern tone.

 

“Oh so i’m at fault because I tried to protect my friend. HA, you’re fucking welcome” Louis replied sassed back. Louis was about to walk out the bathroom but Louis gripped at his wrist.

 

“Wait, I am thankful that you came and rescued the day, but there was a misunderstanding and the punch was unnecessary just like that guy shoving me was unnecessary.” Harry hoped Louis couldn’t the sarcasm in his voice when he mentioned about saving the day, but Louis seemed a bit intoxicated to not notice the difference.

 

“Whatever Harry, let’s just go this whole thing killed my vibe and i’m tired.”

 

“Sure thing boo bear” Harry winked at him

 

“Argh, I will never forgive my mom for ever telling you that. Fuck off Harry.”

 

Harry and Louis left the bathroom and headed for the exit towards the back of club. When they were outside they saw Niall yelling at Zayn.

 

“This is the second time in two weeks. Is this going to happen every time we come here Zayn? Dammit, I can never go anywhere without you being a jealous prick.” Niall said, while Zayn seemed unphased by what his boyfriend was saying, dragging his cigarette and blowing the smoke off to the side so it wouldn’t hit Niall in the face. Louis and Harry stood in their spots feeling uncomfortable and were about to leave the couple be, but then Niall noticed their presence. Niall continued to lecture his boyfriend and pointed at Harry and Louis’ direction. With that Zayn started walking to them with Niall by his side. Zayn rolled his eyes and sighed, “Look, I’m sorry I shoved you a few ago. Can we go now?” Zayn said and then look to his boyfriend for the answer. Niall coughed and nodded his head at Louis, “Ugh, he was the one who punched me, I didn’t even get to punch back.” Louis gave a face of disgust, but didn’t expect an apology either.

 

As Louis and Harry were about to say their goodbyes and leave, Niall stopped them. “Hey, why don’t you guys hang out with us. We weren’t planning on doing anything after leaving here but we got kicked out so….” Zayn once again rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s decision that he made without his consent.

 

Harry looked over at Louis and wondered if he wanted to join or not. He didn’t want Louis to feel uncomfortable joining them since Louis didn’t know Niall, let alone Zayn who he not long ago punched. “Sure” Louis smiled and Harry smiled and put his hands in the air. “Where to dear Nialler?” Niall hooked his arm with Zayn and entwined their fingers together, giving Zayn’s hand a squeeze to be calm.

 

“I think we’re just going back to my place to chill and play games. I hope you don’t mind that or it doesn’t sound boring?”

 

“No, no, not at all. It better than standing here obviously.” Harry said, grinning at Niall.

 

Harry got into his car with Louis and followed Zayn’s car back to his place. When they got there it’s a bit awkward at first, Niall’s and Zayn’s place was huge and made them look small, but once they got inside Louis and Harry did not expect the place to have such an colorful but edgy look. There were paintings around the house that were not exactly Picasso’s but nevertheless look good and fetching, the house was beautiful.

 

“Make yourselves at home, I’ll be back i’m going to go change. The bathroom is upstairs on the left, second to the right.” Niall informed, Zayn trailing behind them.

 

“This place is nice, geez who would have thought.” Louis said still bedazzled by the aura he was receiving from the house.

 

“Mhm” Harry said, putting his hand on Louis’ back and maneuvering them to the what appeared to be a game room. “Someone could get lost in here.” Harry’s jaw agape. Niall and Zayn soon joined them, they were now wearing more cozy clothing. “Like what you see?” Niall inquired. “Now, how about we play some fifa 14 on the ps4?” Niall suggested.

 

“No way dude, you have both of them already?! How is that even possible” Louis was excited, he couldn’t believe they already had the ps4 and fifa 14 in their possessions. Niall looked at Zayn and smirked. “Uh, I didn’t do anything, this is all Zayn, he just shares with me because he loves me” Niall said, pursing his lips to give Zayn a kiss. Harry saw them kissing and found it captivating. Harry could tell Zayn loved Niall as much Niall loved Zayn back. Zayn put his hand on the small of Niall’s back and brought him closer for a more passionate kiss. The moment was ruined when Louis commented on the kiss, “Stop snogging, either wank each other off or let’s play!”

 

Harry sat next to Louis while Niall sat on Zayn's lap even though there was enough space in the sofa for all. There were only two controllers so the four Niall, Harry and Louis took turns playing. Zayn did not want to play, preferring to cuddle with his little Irish boy. After a few number of rounds and arguing over points, the boys settled down and stop playing games for a particular reason. Zayn had took out a joint while they were playing and the scent of the joint wafted to their noses. They all stopped playing and gave Zayn a look, but to Niall this was not anything new. Louis had a smirked on his face, “Hey mate, you don’t happen to have any more do you?” Harry’s snapped so quickly it was a surprise he didn’t get whiplash. Harry scooted closer to Louis and whispered into his ear, “Have you ever had a joint Louis?” Louis shrugged, not completely answering Harry’s question.

 

“Uh-” before Zayn answered Louis cut him off.

 

“I’ll accept your apology, even Harold. Pleaseeeeeeee.” Louis pouted his lips and tried to make his eyes as big as possible. Zayn gave a side glance to Niall and Niall’s eyebrows rose waiting for Zayn’s response. He contemplated for a few second and then extended his arm, handing his it over to Louis. “Yes!” Louis gladly accepted the joint and took a deep inhale of it, which led him to coughing without any control. It took him a few seconds to to stop coughing and Harry took the joint from him. Harry had it between his lips, closed his eyes and took his inhale. His threw his head back in bliss at how it has been a while since he’s last done this.

 

“What a fucking natural, you’ve never told me that you have smoked weed before” Louis said, a bit of disappointment in his voice. “Um, yeah it has been a while since i have, but you remember Ed?” Harry stated.

 

“Sheeran?”

 

“That’s the one. Him and I used to do it all the time, but it’s a while since i’ve last spoken to him. Remind me to call him so we can hang out, you’d really enjoy him I think.” After that both stayed quiet, passing the joint between them and Zayn. After a second joint they started to crack jokes, causing a roar of laughter to go through the house and Niall excusing himself because he did not want to stay in a room if he was not going to have any fun.

 

“I’m going to sleep you guys, I’ll see you in the morning” Niall said getting up from Zayn’s lap, he grabbed Zayn’s face between his hands and kissed him. Zayn placed his hands on Niall’s waist, his tongue asking for entrance, but was denied. “Not right babe, don’t do any stupid shit either, ok? Love you” and Niall went to his room to find sweet slumber.

 

“Looks like no sex for me tonight” Zayn frowned. “What about you two?” Louis body became stiff at Zayn’s question.

 

“Um, Louis is straight…” Harry answered, he felt his cheek become warm and mostly likely red, he was glad it was dim in the room. For a few moments itt felt as if the tension could have been cut with a knife. “Oh… Sorry, i didn’t mean to imply, I just assumed and gosh i’m such an ass i really-”

 

“Look, it’s ok, i know you didn’t mean to.” Louis responded, adding a faint smile at the end making Zayn feel slightly better. Zayn started to chuckle and placed his face in his hand, “Lou, I’m not going to lie, that right hook you gave me at the club sure as hell got me.”

 

“Sorry about that, I was only trying to protect Harry.” Zayn waved Louis off. “I understand mate, i would have done the same if it was Niall or one of my close lads, but I really am sorry Harry.” Harry nodded, smiled and made his way to Zayn. He plopped down on Zayn’s lap, “it’s alright big boy” he smirked, but that soon faded when Zayn threw him off his lap. “Ow” Harry melodramatically announced. Louis was soon toppling over him and Zayn followed right after, creating a manpile.

 

“Get off of me, seriously guys, I can’t breath.”Harry yelped, trying to contain his laughter while struggling to get out of the manpile. Louis chuckled and retaliated as he tickled Harry, making the young boy squeal with more laughter. Zayn just laid on top of them without a care in the world as he observed their behavior, which made him feel nostalgic. This is something he would have to tell Niall. The blond would not see it coming. Zayn got off of the pair and then lifted Louis up, “Alright chap, It’s getting a bit late, don’t you think?” Zayn declared. Louis rolled his eyes, but he was starting to feel a bit tired and agreed. Zayn showed them the guest room and flashed a cheesy smile. It soon faded and he then patted both Louis and Harry on the bum as his way of saying goodnight.

 

“Well, Harold, I don’t know about you, but I’m about to fall dead asleep.” Harry responded by shoving Louis inside.

 

“No need to be frisky!” Louis pouted.

 

Louis stripped off his clothing and left only his boxers and shirt on. Harry mimicked Louis and they both got into bed.

 

“Harry, do you ever think about the future?” Louis stared at the ceiling, making casual conversation before they both went to sleep.

  
“Yeah, from time to time. I think this is a conversation best for another time. Just go to sleep Lou.” Louis rolled his eyes, but he knew Harry was right. With that, he soon fell asleep.


End file.
